


没有钱

by ccwzj



Category: Ninomiya Kazunari - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj
Summary: * 没有钱AU* 上期隐家观后感，完全自娱自乐产物，勿上升
Kudos: 4





	没有钱

在被扯掉蒙眼的布之前，二宫仍不知道他将面对的是怎样的人。  
事情是昨晚发生的，到现在也不过十几个小时，但二宫却感觉他在黑暗中至少度过了两天。  
他努力回想一切怎么会变成现在的样子，先是失踪了几天的弟弟带着伤回来，哭着说自己欠了很多钱，求二宫救救他。  
他最疼弟弟了，怎么说得出拒绝的话。于是他说没关系，多少钱他来还。  
说这话的时候他做好了多打几份工的准备，却不想下一刻就被几个高大的男人冲进家门，他错愕的脸似乎印在里面弟弟的瞳仁里，然后就失去了意识。  
此刻他手脚都被束缚着，似乎被关在一个笼子里，身上没有布料紧贴皮肤的感觉，应该是被剥光了衣服。  
原来是这样的“偿还”啊。二宫心里想。  
奇怪的是他自己心里没有太多挣扎，对于这档事多少他也有认知。  
就当是被狗咬了呢。二宫抿着嘴，忍一忍就过去了吧。  
说不定会痛到晕掉呢，那样就最好不过了。

“咔哒。”  
门开关的声音，男人沉重的脚步声，外套丢在沙发上的声音，手表放在玻璃制台子上的声音。  
二宫本能警觉地向角落靠了靠。他不知道他正被放在宽敞的卧房中央，目的是方便债主可以360度观赏，缩起身子不过是将另一部分展现出来而已。  
比如他光滑的背部，凸起的脊椎，尾椎线条消失在臀缝之间。  
男人并不急于享用他的猎物，像是想多观察他小动物般瑟缩有趣的反应，史密斯挑了一个最好的角度坐下来，甚至好整以暇地给自己沏了一杯茶。  
这屋子里现在有两个人，其中一个人是知道二宫被用了药的，他也十分期待另一个人在发现这个事实的时候会是什么反应。  
二宫并没有让他等太久，他的耳朵最先红起来。他察觉到不对劲，并紧了双腿，却不知道自己浑身开始慢慢泛上一层淡淡的粉白色。  
他的呼吸逐渐急促起来，像是要提醒他还有个人在，史密斯的呼吸也变得粗重，两个人在房间里隔着一段不远的距离交错着呼吸。

笼子被打开了，二宫却不敢动，他什么都没穿，一旦活动双腿就会被发现再明显不过的反应。  
虽然他知道这一切都是屋子里的另一个男人做的好事，但他还是对在素不相识的男人面前产生生理反应表现出极大的羞耻，不管是出于什么原因。  
然而笼子四面都是可以打开的，很快他连可以缩着的角落也没有了。  
背部突然失去支撑的感觉让他小声叫了出来，可他并没有摔下去，而是被一双手接住了。  
男人两只手轻松掐住他的腰，将他扛了起来，直奔主题地丢在床上。  
二宫迅速地把腿屈了起来，但男人并没有耐心同他玩强迫一类的情趣游戏，干脆地打开他的双腿，紧接着完全勃起的性器落在宽大的手掌中，拇指缓缓在伞状物下面磨了两圈，二宫就控制不住地挺着腰射了。  
似乎是在嗤笑他可爱的反应，二宫听到男人发出了很轻的笑声，这让他的耳朵更红了。  
他脚上的束缚被解开，手上的也一样，男人似乎一点也不在乎他的反抗。  
刚刚二宫也感受到了，那双手宽大有力，感觉轻松就能掐住自己的脖子像提什么小奶狗一样提起来。  
挣扎是没用的，不如赶快进来，最好痛一点，再痛一点，那样他就能晕过去。  
二宫在心里这样小声地祈祷着。

男人的两只手进来的时候，二宫恍惚以为那就是对方的性器。  
连手指都比自己的粗很多，却灵活地在肠道中开拓，被用了药的身体自动分泌出肠液，让男人的动作伴上令人面红耳赤的“咕叽”声。  
可是想象中的痛并没有到来，身体完全违背二宫本人的意志，因为作乱的手指而扭着腰追寻，想要更多。  
“哈……唔……”他小口小口地喘着气，性器很快再次立起，颤抖着断断续续流出水，像在祈求再多一点抚慰。  
男人又发出了很轻的笑声，紧接着抽出手指，跪上床，拽过二宫的腿招呼也没打一声就挺了进去。  
“啊……！”疼，太疼了，但是疼痛之外还有一丝他不想承认的充实感。  
一点缝隙都没有，全部被撑满，龟头顶在体内脆弱的地方大幅度动作着，仅仅是擦过，那种过电一样的感觉都让二宫爽得快哭了。  
他开始害怕了，扭着腰想躲，却轻松被抓回来，提着腰迎合体内动作的性器，整个背部悬空。他手脚都不知该往哪放，快感却丝毫不打折地仿佛从交合的地方一直蔓延到指尖。  
很快他又射了一次，像刚出生的小鸡崽，在男人手里抖动着身体，哭叫着射在他胸膛上。  
“nino，别这么心急，这才刚开始呢。”  
二宫听见男人用不是特别标准的日语这样说。  
如果他没有被蒙住眼睛，那么他能看到男人眼底的狡黠，以及映在他眼中惊惧却饕足的自己。

二宫的反应像未经人事的处男，青涩却不扭捏，身体坦诚地向欲望屈服，很快就射了第三次。  
史密斯将他前端绑了起来，二宫这时候已经学会了撒娇，软绵绵的手拍打男人的胳膊委屈地说不要不要，被后穴里的东西凶狠地顶了两下又说不出话，乖乖被束缚住，却在男人再次抱起他上下顶弄的时候报复般地咬上了嘴边的肩膀。  
久经锻炼的身体不像自己，他早就没什么力气，咬人也不痛不痒，像被剃了爪子的小猫挠痒，史密斯混不在意，托着他的腰下床，边走边草地来到镜前。  
他准备摘下二宫的眼罩了。  
“别，别……”如果一直看不见的话作出怎样羞耻的反应都没关系，事后告诉自己是一场梦就行了。  
然而要面对的话就是另一番感受了，尤其在适应了室内的光线之后，二宫首先便看到镜中的自己，大张着双腿，胸前粉红一片。身后的男人撑着他，粗大的性器在他体内毫不留情地进出，而他自己因为这进出舒服地留了好多汗，刘海都黏在额头上，眼睛里全是泪。  
是个黑人。  
二宫依稀听过某家黑道有南非血统，却没想到弟弟真的欠的是他们的钱。  
他不常锻炼，是典型的日本人身材，瘦小，皮肤白体毛也不多，跟镜中男人黝黑的皮肤紧贴的视觉对比太过强烈。  
一时间他被刺激地忘了作出反应，转而就被抬起腿狠狠地顶弄了两下，逼迫他回神。  
二宫向后仰起头，不敢再看眼前画面。  
男人似乎是寡言的类型，竟也没过多用语言羞辱他。  
二宫腰不好，这样坐在男人性器上坚持不了多久，才在镜前操了没一会儿，身体就止不住往下滑。  
史密斯索性由着他，把他放在地毯上，让他跪着，从后面扣紧他的腰进入。  
二宫的皮肤很容易留下痕迹，稍微抓得用点力便到处都是指印。腰间深深浅浅地覆盖了几层，是男人每一次用的力道不同留下的指画。  
这个姿势操了一会儿，二宫又娇惯地扭起来，哭着怪地毯不够软，跪得他膝盖疼。性器顶端也在地毯上摩来擦去，触感比男人带了茧的手指更让他发疯。  
二宫哭哭啼啼地控诉，伸手要去解自己身下的束缚。史密斯掰过他的手，两只并起扣在背后，膝盖一挺就将二宫抵得又趴下去，脸蹭在地毯上，眼泪都渗进毛绒触感的织物里。  
他在地毯上射了第四次。史密斯先射给他，精液汩汩地倒灌进身体，二宫哭着叫太多了，后穴却缩得越来越紧。  
为了射进更深处，男人扯着他的胳膊比他直起身，用力地向上顶着像要一直戳进胃里。  
二宫恍惚间真有种肚子被他射鼓了的错觉。边摇头边拍打他扣在自己腰上的手，被解开束缚之后，又软在史密斯怀里一抽一抽地痉挛着把精液溅到了地毯上。

二宫不知道弟弟到底欠了多少钱，以他顺从的一晚上作偿还够还是不够。  
总之最后他如愿以偿地晕了过去，却不是因为痛的，大概是体力透支，做到数不清第几次的时候翻着白眼失去了意识。再清醒过来是在浴室里，他周身环绕着水，男人还在他胯间顶弄。  
他前端已经射不出东西，最后两次还是缩起屁股用后面假性高潮了。  
浴缸里的水凉了又热，二宫醒了又晕，像只提线木偶任人摆布地支配着身体，感觉这辈子的精液都快在一夜间射光了。  
他数不清史密斯射给他几次，拼命缩紧屁股也止不住精液流出，肚子完全被射满了。  
二宫还乐观地小小庆幸着还好自己不是女人，即使这样也不会怀孕。  
……所以才会被如此对待吧。

史密斯草草给他清理了身体，他的背部终于接触到干爽的床面，闭上眼的最后一刻他眼里闪过弟弟的脸。  
史密斯关了灯，没看到二宫的泪顺着眼角湮进了枕头。


End file.
